


Sea Salt Ice Cream by the Shore

by Prof_Pancakes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Pancakes/pseuds/Prof_Pancakes
Summary: Axel decides to visit Kairi, who seems to not be able to let go of her mistakes.





	Sea Salt Ice Cream by the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is basically my first fanfiction, so I'm aware that it's probably not that good, but I always wanted to write a fic about these two. Please let me know any of my mistakes in the comments or ways I can improve this. Also I'm aware that Axel is called Lea, but I prefer Axel.

Axel slowly walked up to the beach, feeling the gentle breeze as his boots crunched against the sand. It had been awhile since he last visited Destiny Islands. Since Roxas and Xion returned, Axel spent most of his time his time with them along with Isa in Twilight Town. Though Axel always felt that he was neglecting one friend. 

Kairi hadn’t really done anything since Sora disappeared. Most days she spent sitting on the trunk of a papou fruit tree overlooking the ocean, hoping for Sora’s return. She hadn’t really contacted anyone since then either, only really talking to Riku and sometimes replying to the occasional message. But since Riku left to find Sora, Kairi was left alone on the island. 

As Axel made his way through the beach, he sadly smiled when he finally spotted Kairi in her usual seating place overlooking the waves of the sea. She gazed out into the nothingness of the oceanline as if Sora was just to magically materialize and drop from the sky. Axel sighed and looked down at the two sea salt ice cream popsicles in his hands. 

“You might as well talk to her before the ice cream melts”, Axel said to himself before making his way closer to Kairi. 

Axel didn’t know exactly when he started developing feelings toward Kairi. When he first met her, Axel thought she was nothing more than a nuisance. But during their keyblade training days, he began warming up to her and spending time with her. At first, Axel thought these feelings were just developing because Kairi always reminded him Xion, but Axel starting falling for other aspects of Kairi like her smile, her tenacity, her faith, the way she didn’t judge him when he was upset, and the way she supported all of her friends. But, Axel knew that Kairi’s heart belonged to Sora and while this did sadden him, Axel felt that he should still be there to support her. 

Axel finally made his way to Kairi and the papou fruit tree she was sitting on. Axel stopped moving for a moment to admire Kairi’s beauty. Her eyes shimmered like the ocean waves and the sunlight bounced off of her red hair. It was quite the sight. 

“Hey”, Axel simply said as he moved closer to Kairi, trying hard to not seem overly excited to be in her presence. Axel voice caught Kairi’s attention. Her head turned to face Axel as she gave him a gentle smile. 

“Hey”, Kairi returned back to Axel, “This is a surprise.” Axel slowly began to step closer toward her. 

“Ice cream?”, Axel said as he gently waved the popsicle in front of her. Kairi gave a light laugh before raising her hand up and reaching toward the popsicle, “Sure”. 

Kairi took the popsicle while Axel took his place next to her as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. Kairi looked down at her ice cream while Axel took a bite of his own ice cream.  
“So, what’s the occasion?”, Kairi questioned as she glanced back over to Axel. Axel quickly swallowed a piece of ice cream before responding. “Well”, Axel paused for a moment, “I thought I pay you a visit. I haven’t since we were all here together last.” Kairi nodded and appeared to be saddened by the mentioning of the last time she saw Sora. 

Trying to redirect the subject away from Sora, Kairi says, “I figured you want to spend as much time with Roxas and Xion.” What Kairi said was true. Axel had spent almost everyday with the two ever since their return. He had been a few years since all three were together and being with them brought joy to Axel’s heart. However, Axel believed that new friends were just as important as old friends. “Yeah, well I figured you could use a friend since you’re by yourself most of the time”, Axel responded. 

Kairi’s eyes began to water at Axel’s comment. It’s true, Kairi had be alone almost everyday since Sora found her and then disappeared. She rarely saw Riku since he left to find Sora and Kairi isolated herself from her other friends to not burden them with her own pain. Yet, she hated being alone, she hated not talking to anyone, and she hated that this was, in one way or another, her fault. Kairi turned away from Axel as she silently let tears fall from her face. 

Axel then noticed that Kairi wasn’t facing him or looking outward. “Kairi, you okay?”, Axel said as he moved closer toward her. He then finally noticed a stray tear that rolled down Kairi’s cheeks. 

Axel quickly sat down on a part of the trunk of the tree next to Kairi and placed a hand on her. “Kairi! Ah crap, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up,” Axel said with a tinge of guilt in his voice. Kairi rapidly shook her head. “No!” she said in a sob, “it’s my fault Sora is gone! If I wasn’t captured by Xemnas and Xehanort, Sora wouldn’t have to find me! If I wasn’t so weak, he wouldn’t have to protect me! If I was stronger he would still be here!” Kairi finally broke down crying. Seeing Kairi like this breaks Axel’s heart and he can’t bare to see her like this. 

“Kairi, you know what you’re saying isn’t true. You’re not weak,” Axel said in a comforting tone. “If I’m not weak then why isn’t Sora here with us,” Kairi spat back. Axel was taken aback by Kairi’s words and was a little shocked. Kairi noticed Axel’s reaction and turned away out of embarrassment. “I’m sorry, it’s just…,” Kairi brought her knees up to her face and hid her face behind them. Axel then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned in a little closer. 

“Kairi, look, I don’t think if Sora was here he would want you to talk about yourself like this. He cared about you too much to see you hurt like this.” Axel says trying to soothe Kairi, “Besides, I think you’re the reason Sora was able to become strong in the first place.” Kairi slowly lowered her knees and sniffled, “You think so?” she asked finally turning and looking up towards Axel. 

“Well, yeah. I mean, he left the islands in the first place, right?, Axel suggested, “And him leaving the islands allowed him to go on some big adventure that allowed him to become strong and heroic and whatnot,” Axel said in both a philosophical and joking tone. “Yeah I guess,” Kairi said as she watched her feet dangle above the sand. “It also got him into a whole lot of trouble,” Kairi joked to herself. Hearing Kairi laugh warmed Axel’s heart and caused him to give a slight smile. 

“Kairi, look,” Axel said moved his back onto her shoulder, “We all look to for support. You give us guidance when we need it. Whenever one of us is down in the dumps or caught in a rut, you’re always there to pick us right back up. You may think that you’re useless, but to Sora, to me, to all of us, you’re not, alright. Get that memorized.”

“Axel..,”Kairi finally looks backup and makes eye contact with Axel, “Thank you. It means a lot to me.” In response, Axel gave Kairi a tender smile. Axel then moved his hand off Kairi’s shoulder and placed it down on the trunk of the tree right next Kairi’s, just barely touching her hand. 

“Say, how about when we finish our ice cream, you and me have ourselves a practice duel? You know for old-times sake.” Axel said a smirk. Kairi had seem to ponder it for only a second. “Hmm… Deal.”

Kairi then looked back down at her popsicle stick, realizing that most of her sea salt ice cream had melted off the stick, while the rest had dramatically soften. “I guess it won’t take me long to finish, huh,” Kairi said as she began to softly laugh. Axel then joined Kairi in her bout of laughter. 

In that moment, Axel only felt true bliss. He knew Kairi would never return his feelings, but seeing her happy after everything she had been through, that’s all he could ever ask for.


End file.
